


Волейбол крупным планом

by MsFlaffy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Avatars Set, Gen, Sports, Volleyball, WTF Kombat 2021, userpics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Моменты волейбольных матчей в объективах фотографов команд.
Series: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Волейбол крупным планом

**Author's Note:**

> Сет из 30 аватарок.  
> Исходники: [1](https://lokovolley.com/), [2](https://vc-dynamo.ru/), [3](https://vczenit-spb.ru/), [4](http://kuzbass-volley.ru/), [5](https://sport.business-gazeta.ru/).

[Посмотреть аватарки на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/P2tblJU)


End file.
